


Unexpected

by sheksmix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Korra (Avatar), Bolin & Korra Friendship, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, Gay Panic, Jock Korra (Avatar), Korra & Mako Friendship, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, Oh God Yes, Wholesome, giiiirlll lemme tell you, it's also kinda steamy lmao but that's what we want, it's fast-paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheksmix/pseuds/sheksmix
Summary: alright it's popular!but lonely! Asami and sweet angel of a jock! Korra don't come for meIt's sweet and angsty, like a buffalo chicken tender
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 127
Kudos: 330





	1. One

The first thing Korra learned at her new high school was not to trust girls like Asami Sato.

Think: Malibu-mansion wealth with an always-perfect appearance and the self-esteem of Narcissus himself.

Kuvira and Bolin warned Korra about her, clear with instructions not to involve herself with the likes of such trouble. It didn’t matter to Korra because girls like that usually didn’t cross paths with girls like her.

Not that they were totally dissimilar; Korra was a multi-sport superstar and made friends easily after joining Republic High’s teams. She’s seen Asami around school, and it made sense that she was a total flirt because  _ damn _ , the girl was beautiful. Sometimes she’d catch Korra off guard and wink at her.

But if the stereotype was true, then Asami was a spoiled brat who  _ always  _ had her way, was the base of every rumor, and was present at every party with everyone either wanting to be her or sleep with her.

Korra quickly found that her assumptions were correct. High school gossip traveled just as fast as a spreading virus and Asami might have been worse than she thought. Still, she hesitated on believing all of it. 

Korra was an optimist at heart. Despite all she’s been through, she always chose to see the good in people. There was no way someone could be as troublesome as everyone made them seem.

How chaotic could one girl be?

_ Very chaotic _ , much to Korra’s surprise. 

It was the only thing she could think of as she was pressed to the wall with Asami’s mouth on her neck. Her hands were roaming up Korra’s thigh, displacing the blue fabric of her formal dress. 

Asami knew seeing Korra at her father’s banquet was more than just a coincidence. She wasn’t expecting to see anyone worth her interest at such a business-themed event, but Korra’s father was a newly elected councilman and she had forgotten about it until Korra and her parents strolled in through the doors. 

It was the perfect opportunity. Asami hadn’t been so lucky at school, since Korra’s friends were always around her and the two classes they had together were impossible to pass notes in. Still, she kept her eye on the new girl, waiting for the moment to play her cards right.

That moment came when Hiroshi Sato introduced his wife and daughter to his business colleagues and other respected government officials, especially council members. They were plenty of people Asami has met before, and her impatience felt like torture, having to greet so many people and not the one girl she so badly wanted to meet. 

Eventually, her father approached councilman Tonraq and his family. They exchanged friendly small talk and Korra was the first to say something to Asami.

“I see you around school,” she said. “Sorry we haven’t had the chance to properly introduce ourselves.”

“It’s fine,” Asami replied, “I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me anyways.”

Korra’s eyebrows slanted. “I try not to listen to them. I haven’t even met you yet. I don’t know what you’re really like.”

Asami appreciated Korra’s honest answer. She had her own assumptions, most of them painting Korra in a cocky, overconfident, suave light. But she was so friendly and sweet and Asami wondered what she could do to get to know her more. 

“Well, hopefully that can change,” Asami said.

Korra nodded. “I hope so too.”

Everyone took their seats as Hiroshi took to the stage to address all his guests. Asami had been through enough of these gatherings to know that this was the beginning of boredom. Her restlessness led her to seek Korra, asking her if she wanted to step outside for a moment.

Korra agreed and they walked off, only for Asami to lead her down an empty hall and push her against a wall as soon as they rounded the corner.

Korra didn’t even resist. Her lips parted as Asami’s tongue curled against her own and she tried to stay quiet but  _ god  _ she enjoyed it way too much. She tangled her hands in locks of sweet-scented hair, tugging occasionally, making Asami struggle to stifle a moan.

So the girl was chaotic, and Korra knew that now. But she liked it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high schoolers do high schooler stuff

They didn’t see each other again until school a few days later. Korra didn’t tell anyone about what happened that weekend. She could only imagine the scolding Kuvira would give her if she knew about how long they were kissing in that damn hallway.

Unfortunately, it was a secret she couldn’t keep for long.

Korra opened her locker to find a small envelope that smelled just like Asami’s hair when they kissed that night. Inside was a picture of her with a note on the back that said,  _ For Korra _ , followed by a number and a lipstick imprint of a kiss.

Kuvira almost lost her mind. Korra’s reassurance didn’t ease her much, but she promised not to end up like Asami’s other ex-lovers. She didn’t even consider herself as someone of that title. They were just playing a flirting game, and that was all.

So when Asami texted Korra to come to the party at her house that night, Korra agreed. She decided to bring Kuvira and the boys with her, excited to finally go to one after waiting since she started her first day at Republic High. 

Korra wasn’t as shocked to see the Sato Mansion than she had anticipated, though so many people have spoken about it, it seemed she already knew what to expect.

Asami was already drunk when she greeted them, but to her it was a good thing. There was no wall of nervousness that blocked her from making the first move. After all, Korra was a beautiful work of art and Asami wanted a repeat of the night their hands roamed up each other’s dresses.

Kuvira was the empress of beer pong, a title many tried to win from her only to be defeated by her skilled tosses of the small ball into red cups. Mako was by far the closest, and he might have been more successful if Korra didn’t give him a drink filled with vodka and two drops of sprite.

She and Bolin agreed to go shot for shot, a mistake he would regret later that night. But Korra was in her element. 

_ Finally _ , she waited so long for a night to just let loose and be wild and drunk and young and stupid. She was surrounded by her friends, her teammates, and people she met and easily got along with. It was the weekend party she so missed being a part of

Asami was never too far away. When they played King’s cup, she targeted Korra so many times that Bolin and Mako couldn’t stop laughing and Kuvira was happily recording it all on Snapchat. Korra managed to win the game though, and Asami honorably downed the bitch cup, which earned her some impressed attention.

“I think you’re really cool,” Korra told her, slurring. Usually, small compliments didn’t phase her but for some reason, Korra’s words made Asami blush.

The more they drank, the more Asami leaned and stumbled so many times that she eventually held onto Korra, giggling and stammering apologetically. Korra didn’t mind, but the smirks and whispers from the people around them was unnerving. She knew it wouldn’t be long until a rumor would be started, if one hadn’t been already.

She was well aware of how wasted she’s gotten. Everything was a wild blur and her speech was completely incomprehensible, but it was all in the name of fun. 

Asami tugged on Korra’s hands, leading her clumsily upstairs. Kuvira shot Korra a warning look, and in response Korra mouthed some reassurance. She was drunk, but she trusted herself enough not to make any decisions she was going to regret. 

Korra was guided to Asami’s room, where she peered at the framed pictures on her desk and scanned over the medals and trophies that decorated her walls. 

When she returned her attention to Asami, Korra realized that she had undressed down to a set of lace lingerie. Korra was frozen in place, face reddening at the sight of the gorgeous near-naked girl in front of her.

Asami stepped carefully, gently, towards Korra and kissed her, making her head spin. Her lips were soft and smooth, her hands warm and wandering. She held onto Korra’s hips, her back, her shoulders, pleased at the firmness of the muscles and the curves of the waist that she felt at her fingertips

A moment of soberness came over Korra, who shoved her back, almost forgetting that they weren’t in the proper state of soberness to be doing things like this. 

Asami had easily fallen over and Korra cursed under her breath. She picked her up and placed her on the plush-sheeted bed, where they both laid down. She hoped Asami would stay still and eventually go to sleep.

The entire room was going in circles and Korra didn’t understand how she could be so dizzy just laying in bed. When it subsided, she slipped into a deep drunken sleep.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy chapter

Asami woke up the next morning feeling undead. She was disappointed to realize that neither she or Korra were naked despite her drunken attempts to woo her.

Beside her, Korra noticed her discontent. She mumbled, “we were drunk, pretty girl. It wouldn’t have been right.”

Asami decided to lay back down to sleep off the headache. When she woke up again, she couldn’t believe that the clock read 10:14 AM.  _ How early did we initially wake up? _ she thought. Korra wasn’t in the bed anymore. Asami assumed she left and went home, so imagine her shock when she found Korra downstairs, making bacon in her kitchen.

She wasn’t used to anyone staying the night--staying the morning for that matter. And making breakfast? Asami didn’t understand Korra, but seeing her here made her feel… She couldn’t think of a word to describe it. She didn’t know what it was, but she decided it was a good feeling.

The sound of the sizzling and the hum of the vents gave Asami her cover. Korra didn’t notice her until she went to the fridge to get more creamer for her coffee.

Her hair was adorably disheveled, her glacial blues wide in surprise, pleased to see Asami across the room. She displayed a smile that made Asami’s stomach fill with butterflies.

When they sat down to eat, Korra couldn’t help but observe that Asami looked entirely uncomfortable. She wondered if it was her cooking, but there was no way a simple breakfast could be that bad… could it?

Asami noticed Korra’s expression of increasing worry.

“The food is great,” she said. “It’s just… I’m not used to eating breakfast with someone like this. Here.”

Korra put her cup down. “Don’t you usually eat with your parents?” she asked. 

“Sometimes,” Asami responded in a small voice.

Korra decided not to ask anymore questions about it. She thought of how she met Mr. and Mrs. Sato, all the way down in the South Pole to make negotiations with her parents. They were business people; traveling was most likely a normal occurrence. 

So where did that leave Asami?

“Do you… like girls?”

Asami’s question brought Korra out of her thoughts. 

“What?” she asked in response.

Asami was suddenly sheepish. “I-I mean--I just wanted to make sure--cause if I did anything t--”

“Yeah, I like girls,” Korra said. “I’m assuming you do too…?”

“I do.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast silently, unsure of what to say next.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Asami repeated, making Korra raise her head to look at her. “Guys were always so easy,” she continued. “Girls were too, but… I don’t know, this is the first time I woke up with my clothes still on.”

Korra sighed and put her fork down, gathering Asami’s attention. 

“Okay, I’ll be honest with you,” Korra stated. “I didn’t sleep with you because alcohol gives me erectile dysfunction.” 

It was a stupid joke. So stupid. But it made Asami laugh so hard, she almost started coughing. She was surprised to hear the sound of her own  _ real _ laughter after all this time without it. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're starting to get somewhere

Kuvira was worried sick and Mako and Bolin had a bet about whether or not it really happened, but Korra filled them in with the rest of what happened that night and the morning after.

Of course, rumors placed them in Asami’s room, doing things that they definitely  _ didn’t  _ do. And everyone believed the gossip because Asami’s track record laid out the foundation and why  _ wouldn’t _ Korra say yes to her?

_ If I was younger,  _ Korra thought,  _ I would have. _

She had long forgiven herself of being so irresponsible in her relationships, heedlessly starting each one with a physical connection, but negligent to any emotional ones. Her actions ended up hurting a lot of people, especially herself.

Since then, she’s held herself to certain standards whenever she decided to be with someone new. Growing and learning from those mistakes gave Korra the maturity that guided her to be the person she was today. And she was proud of herself for it.

Despite certain judgements warning her to stay away from Asami, she didn’t pay them any mind. After being the base of growing, very untrue rumors, Korra started to think that Asami wasn’t anything like what people say about her.

*

“Does she always sit alone?”

Kuvira followed the direction Korra was looking at and her eyes settled on Asami at a table, writing in her binder.

“Not all the time,” Kuvira responded. “Sometimes Opal or Wu is with her. But usually, this is what it looks like.” 

Korra assumed Asami would have plenty of friends, or at least had someone--anyone that would keep her company when they had free time like this. Didn’t she just have a huge party at her house? The whole school was practically there.

She glanced at Kuvira, who already knew what she was up to. “Alright, I’ll see you after school,” Kuvira said, amused, and Korra made her way over to Asami.

She sat across from her and unpacked the contents of her brown paper bag. Asami looked up from her binder, eyeing Korra inquisitively.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Having lunch,” Korra responded in a casual tone. She uncapped her gatorade bottle and took a sip. “I have pretzels, do you want some?”

Asami sighed and put her pencil down. “What, do you feel bad for me because I’m sitting alone? Korra, I don’t need your pity--”

“Hey, I had breakfast with you the other day. Is it so wrong to have lunch with you too?” Korra asserted. 

Breakfast was okay, only because it was only the two of them in Asami’s house. But to be seen even exchanging one look between each other in the hallway would become the makings of another useless rumor and Asami didn’t want Korra to be involved in that kind of mess. It would be the kind of thing that would make her not want to be around Asami anymore. 

“Besides, everyone’s talking about us,” Korra chided. “They think we’re a couple. Shouldn’t we start playing the part?”

Asami’s flustered expression made Korra laugh. “Relax, pretty girl,” she assured. “I just like hanging out with you.”

_ Was she being serious _ ? Asami thought.  _ Doesn’t she know better than to spend time with me? _ She could feel everyone’s eyes staring holes into the back of her head _.  _ Maybe Korra had other  _ intentions _ . Asami knew that type all too well, after all. But she didn’t think Korra was that kind of person. 

Which was exactly why she needed to stay away.

“If you’re trying to get close to me, you’re making a mistake,” Asami said.

Korra ate her noodles nonchalantly. “I’m not trying to do anything,” she replied, eyes on her food. “I’m just trying to eat my noodles.”

Asami looked straight down at her papers. She felt like she might have been just overreacting, but she didn’t really blame herself. She was so accustomed to phony, insincere people that it made her doubtful of even small interactions like this.

“And what’s so wrong with trying to get close to you anyways?” Korra added. “Don’t get all dramatic on me.”

Asami glared at her. “Dramatic!?” she repeated.  _ Does she think I’m just saying that for no reason? Does she think I didn’t have my own shit to deal with all by myself? Who the hell does she think she is? _

“Yeah,” Korra replied, chuckling, prodding at Asami’s annoyance. “I think you’re actually nice and really fun. But you don’t let anyone close enough to know that about you.”

Asami crossed her arms. Korra was crossing the lines of her boundaries and it was time to clear things up. “You’re pushing your luck, new girl. You  _ don’t  _ know me.”

Korra placed her arms on the table, leaning in, matching Asami’s tone. “When we met at the banquet and I said I didn’t know what you were like, you said you hoped that would change and I did too. I don’t know about you, but I  _ meant  _ it.”

Their eyes were locked, both expressions stern. Asami felt like she was being scolded and Korra was determined to keep her word.

How many fake friendships and failed relationships did Asami go through to end up so closed off? Korra could only imagine, but she knew that Asami was capable of letting loose and being herself. After all, she was the one who took the bitch cup like a true winner. She was the one who took her hand and snuck out of the banquet to avoid a long-winded speech. She was the one who pushed Korra to the wall and kissed her first.

“I’m sorry,” Asami said deflatedly. “I swear, I meant it too.”

“Fine. Prove it,” Korra replied, and for a second Asami looked concerned.

“...how?” she asked.

Korra’s mind blanked. She honestly didn’t expect Asami to accept so quickly and now she raced to think of something for them to do together that wasn’t going to make her uncomfortable. The slight panic was so visible on Korra’s face, Asami found it difficult to hold in her laughter.

“Um, how about I swing by tonight… at 7?” Korra said after a while. Asami’s amusement came out in soft giggles, the sound making Korra’s chest flutter.

“That sounds fine,” Asami replied.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cookies. cuteness. kissing. mmm

By the time it was 7:30, Korra and Asami were on their way home from getting Chipotle and Korra had a growing list in her head.

Asami didn’t like onions. She did like McFlurries though, with extra oreos and she’d put chocolate syrup on it if she could. She preferred honey mustard with nuggets and curly fries over regular ones. She liked 3-topping pizzas because the simplicity made its flavors stand out more. 

Korra found all of this out when they were trying to decide on what to eat. Chipotle was crowned the winner and now they were eating it at Asami’s kitchen table. It wasn’t very significant, but this was the third time Korra was eating with her and Asami hoped it was something she was going to get used to. She never minded being by herself, but thinking about having to go back to meals alone in an all-too-quiet house left her feeling empty. 

Asami had a growing list about Korra too. 

She rarely got cold, almost like she was immune to the effects of dropping temperatures. Asami would be shivering and Korra would be shedding her jacket, which was nice… because then Korra would give it to Asami. She played all kinds of music in her car, and at first Asami thought it was the radio but Korra called it her “whatever” playlist for when she wasn’t in a specific mood to listen to certain songs. The majority of it was early 2000s pop punk.

Korra had a sweet tooth, an insatiable weakness she could never fight against. She dug through Asami’s pantry, but only found boxes of pasta, cans of chicken broth, and packs of ramen among other dried kitchen goods. There was a suggestion in Asami’s head that she decided against, but when Korra said, “I would kill for some cookies right now,” guess what Asami had to say?

“I know how to make them.”

Korra almost knocked a whole shelf over when she turned to Asami as fast as she did. 

*

They made a whole mess in the kitchen. Flour was everywhere and some of it was smeared on Korra’s face, making a powdery stream right under her eye. She wasn’t aware of it until she noticed that Asami wasn’t able to stop laughing at her. So it was only fair that she smeared some on Asami too.

They ran around the kitchen island, Asami gleefully shouting her opposition against being attacked while Korra chased her. There was a small kitchen towel on the floor that Korra slipped on and Asami doubled over in laughter, making Korra unable to wipe the giant grin off her face. Eventually, Korra leaped over the flour-covered countertop and caught Asami by her waist, successfully flouring her nose and cheeks. 

They managed to clean everything spotless as the cookies were in the oven, which was pretty impressive since the dessert was only baking for 18 minutes. 

The cookies were left out cool for a couple minutes. A timer was set so they didn’t forget and as a reminder to eat them while they were still warm. Korra and Asami took to the couch to unwind until then.

Asami had to admit that she would have never thought of doing anything like  _ this _ with anyone else. Hooking up with strangers was too easy of a game, but getting takeout to eat at her house, baking cookies, and having a flour fight was a new form of intimacy that she only felt comfortable doing with Korra.

On the couch, Korra turned her head slightly to steal a glimpse at Asami, who was already glancing in her direction. Korra broke into a shy smile as her eyes returned to the TV. Asami couldn’t resist. 

Korra leaned back into the cushions as Asami climbed onto her lap, mind numbing at the sight of such a beautiful girl straddling her. They kissed and Asami’s  lips were plump and soft and Korra couldn’t stop herself from humming against them, delighted at the way they moved against hers.

Asami’s hands held onto Korra’s arms, her shoulders, her back, never satisfied with staying in one place for too long. There was so much of her that she wanted to touch. She lowered her hands to the edge of Korra’s shirt, fingers slipping past the hem as Korra took Asami’s lower lip in between her teeth, tugging gently to make Asami’s breath hitch.

It made her kiss Korra harder, deeper. She reached past warm skin and perfectly sculpted abs, her hands shaping to fit Korra’s chest. 

“Asami…”

Korra guided her hand out of her shirt. Asami sat back to read Korra’s expression, afraid that she might have crossed a line. She didn’t look angry, just flushed and out of breath. Asami knew there was a reason why Korra wasn’t giving into her advances, but she centered on a specific one and decided to ask.

“You’re not a … virgin... are you?” 

There was an awkward pause and Asami felt the urge to explain her question. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just--”

“I’m not,” Korra responded. “But I started out every single one of my relationships with sex and I didn’t really pay any attention to anything else. You can guess how that went for me.”

“But we’re--” Asami hesitated, trying to find the right words. “I like you, Korra. But I’m not trying to have a relationship with you.”

There was a playful gleam in Korra’s blue irises. She put her arms around Asami and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. If they were still kissing, Asami would have made all the right moves, but they were making eye contact, and talking, and she was suddenly nervous. 

“I know,” Korra said, “I like hanging out with you, and doing things like this… Is this… okay with you?”

It wasn’t hard for Asami to believe that Korra was like her once; catching attention, hooking up with anyone she wanted, touch-hungry with the ability to satiate such desires. But the only difference between them was that Korra let everyone else get too close. And it only led to a mess of hurtful emotions.

It was exactly why Asami was so guarded, so conscious of how she played the game. 

But every time she was with Korra, she sometimes forgot her own rules… and she hadn’t yet determined whether or not that was a good thing or bad thing. The term  _ friends with benefits _ floated around in Asami’s head, but she dismissed it since it didn’t quite apply to their situation. They were friends, yes, but they weren’t exactly diving into all of the benefits. Still, if kissing was the furthest that Korra would go, Asami was fine with it. Maybe she might change her mind later on.

With that, Asami leaned in and pressed her lips against Korra’s, giving her her answer.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami starts to realize that her feelings for Korra are deeper than she thinks

It became a common occurrence for Asami and Korra to leave notes in each other’s lockers during passing periods.

The boys were quick to tease Korra about it, since Asami’s notes were always something sweet, like a poem or an imprint of a lipstick kiss. The ones Asami received from Korra were usually inside jokes, or something of equal efficiency to make her laugh. Sometimes, Asami would read the note over and over again, giggling at whatever Korra scribbled into it, saying, “she’s so stupid.”

She’d notice that Opal was giving her a look, and when Asami asked, Opal responded, “You know… this is exactly the kind of thing that people in relationships do.”

Since then, Asami became more aware that the things she and Korra did together left plenty of room for misinterpretation. She understood how confusing it all was, but she rathered it to be this way than for it to be trapped in a label. Besides, she’s never had something like this go so well and she didn’t want anything to ruin what they had.

*

Later in the week, Asami was approached at her lunch table by someone other than Korra and she didn’t even bother to look up from what she was doing.

“Asami, it’s been too long since you’ve had a party.”

It was someone from her grade and he was complaining about the lack of recent social events, which was apparently putting a downer on his high school experiences. She didn’t know what possessed him to think he could just ask her to throw one let alone even come and talk to her.

He was with his group of friends, who egged him on to get a response from her, but Asami wasn’t budging. She refused to entertain their uselessness. 

It wasn’t until one of them sat directly next to her that her seriousness wavered. She recognized him out of the corner of her eye, a pretty boy known for being the school’s biggest inconsiderate jerk. It was the same reason why he was never on her roster. 

He moved closer and Asami grew irritated at the invasion of her personal space.

“What do you want?” she mumbled.

“Come on, throw a party this weekend,” he urged, lowering his voice. “Maybe then you and I can have a turn in your room. I heard what you and Korra d--”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

Korra had wedged herself between him and Asami, pushing him aside with her boot until he nearly fell out of his seat. It made Asami raise her head and she tried to suppress the thought of wanting to straddle Korra on her couch later. 

“Get lost,” Korra said. She only spoke two words, but her tone was deliberately disrespectful and the boys wisened up to clear out of the space. 

Across the cafeteria, Mako and Bolin were laughing hysterically while Kuvira was smiling to herself. Opal had walked onto the scene at just the right time. She stopped beside Kuvira, eyes on Korra and Asami.

“What happened?” she asked.

Kuvira turned to her. “Nothing really. Korra saw some guys by Asami and said “hell no” and went to go do something about it.”

*

One day, Korra’s seat was empty and Asami hoped she was just late, but it remained unoccupied for that period and the one afterwards.

Opal noticed Asami’s concern and her lingering glances at Korra’s absent space. She pointed it out to Kuvira and hid her smile as Kuvira elbowed Asami to lean over and say, “you should go check on your girlfriend after school.”

It brought a blush to Asami’s face and she quickly scolded Opal and corrected Kuvira, reminding them that she and Korra were nothing of the sort. Despite her statement, Opal and Kuvira’s mischievous expressions remained.

When the last period ended, Asami immediately headed to her car and drove straight (gay) to Korra’s house. 

Senna greeted her at the door and instantly knew who she was. Asami was understandably curious as to how and learned that Korra only had to mention her once for her mother to just  _ know.  _ So what gave it away? It wasn’t like Korra described or portrayed Asami so obviously. 

“I saw your likeness in her eyes,” her mother said. “Korra spoke about you like she was in a daze and you were the only thing she could see.”

Asami tried not to overthink Senna’s words but she had to pause for a moment to recollect herself after getting so damn flustered. She couldn’t believe Korra could be that endeared by just _ talking  _ about her, but the information came from her own mother and so Asami allowed herself to give into the butterflies in her stomach. 

Once she regained her composure, she made her way up to Korra’s room and knocked before entering. 

Korra didn’t seem too terrible. There weren’t any tissue boxes or thermometers around, but she did appear exhausted. She glanced at Asami wearily, eyes widening at the realization that she had come to see her and was actually in her room.

The entire space smelled just like Korra and Asami resisted the urge to steal one of her shirts to keep for herself. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  Even in her condition, Korra gave her a sly grin.

“You look like you’re worried about me.”

Asami frowned. “Shut up.”

But it was true. Asami hated the feeling of emptiness that lasted the whole time she knew that Korra wasn't there. She hated that Korra was all she could think about during her classes and hated that she kept wondering if she was okay. And even if she wasn't, Asami thought of what she could do to change that. She just wanted to be there for her. 

It never occurred to her that she wanted to be by Korra's side so badly. After years of not caring for anyone else, having to navigate through new waves of emotions presented itself as a challenge. But none of that really mattered, not when Asami found so much relief in Korra's smile; not when she'd look into blue eyes and be reminded that everything was going to be okay.

*

Sometimes there were times when Asami was at Korra’s more than at her own place.

She was a little shy at first, but the more she spent time there, the more comfortable she became and Tonraq and Senna quickly took a liking to her. Every time she was over, they insisted that she stayed for dinner, and more often than not, she did.

They knew that their daughter’s social standing and extracurricular involvements tended to bring her plenty of friends, but this one was different in more ways than one and they  _ ran  _ with it. 

One night, Senna whipped out the baby photo albums to show Asami, completely ignoring Korra’s frantic pleas not to. As they browsed through them, Tonraq gladly shared his recollections of the things Korra did when she was younger and Asami swears she’s never laughed so hard before.

_ Kill me now _ , Korra thought. She’s brought people over before, but her parents had never embarrassed her like this and she was concerned at how much they were enjoying it. 

When Tonraq would start telling a story, Korra would beg him not to continue, but when he didn’t listen, she groaned and buried her face in her hands. They had gotten so far into the photo albums that Senna started showing Asami pictures of Korra in middle school and Korra’s flustered reactions were  _ so fucking cute _ .

Korra was too busy turning red and wanting to disintegrate to notice that she was making Asami’s heart melt.

Later that night, Asami hugged herself against the cold as Korra walked her to her car.

“That was terrible,” Korra pouted, “My parents are grounded and you’re never allowed to come back here ever again.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s bashfulness. “Oh come on,” she said, unlocking the car, “I had a lot of fun.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Well yeah! Cause you guys were laughing at me!”

Asami leaned in to kiss her, lips warm and noses cold. She was successful in disarming Korra, who put her arms around Asami’s waist to pull her close.

She could get used to nights like this.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ANGST BUT GIRLLL LEMME TELL YOU it gets really sweet

When Asami’s parents were home, Korra tried not to be overbearing.

She wanted to give Asami space to spend time with them, especially since they’ve been occupying almost every day together and Asami probably needed a reprieve once in a while. Recently though, she hasn’t been responding to Korra’s usual texts and calls over the weekend and Korra knew her well enough to just leave it alone.

She came over while Mr. and Mrs. Sato were out at dinner to find Asami in bed, in her room, in the dark. 

They’ve always offered for their daughter to come along with them on their trips and outings so they could all be together. But after refusing it for so long, Asami had gotten used to being by herself and mostly even preferred it. 

She knew her parents desperately wanted to reconnect with her, but she was so hesitant to do so and overthinking the reason why began to eat away at her. She started to think that maybe, there was something wrong with her after all.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed, quiet and watchful, but worried.

“I’m sorry I’m so difficult,” Asami said in a small voice.

“I’m sorry you think you are when you’re not,” Korra replied. 

She settled into bed and put her arms around Asami, who sank into her embrace. The reassurance of her presence was leaking into Asami’s chest, alleviating the distress that clouded her darkly like downpour. Korra was a lighthouse in the storm. 

She stayed over because she couldn’t bear leaving Asami like this. No words were spoken but Korra was well aware of how much she was needed at this moment. To think that Asami was just going to lie here alone, in the dark and the quiet, where her uneasiness would have consumed her--

Korra shut her eyes and brought herself away from her thoughts. She was here now, that’s what mattered, and she didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

*

In the middle of the night, Asami lay wide awake. She listened to Korra’s even breathing, trying to calm her thoughts, but she was too restless to be still. Everything else around her was quiet, but there was too much going on in her head.

Drawn to Korra’s warmth, Asami moved closer and rested her head against her back. She bundled Korra’s shirt in her hand, inhaling her subtly sweet scent while counting the spaces between each breath, making sure she was asleep.

“Please don’t leave,” she whispered, like a prayer.

Korra shifted sleepily and Asami nearly jumped. She turned over to pull Asami into a snuggled embrace, not leaving room for any space between them. Half asleep with their bodies pressed together, Korra mumbled, “wherever I’m going, I’m dragging you with me, pretty girl.” 

Asami’s throat strained and eyes watered, struggling not to cry, but  _ damn it _ . Korra could soothe her in ways that nothing else could and it seemed that no matter how hard she was falling, Korra was  _ always  _ there to catch her.

Asami buried her face into Korra’s shoulder, clutching onto her shirt tightly. She fell asleep to the comfort of Korra’s reassurance, her scent, and their shared warmth. 

***

In the morning, Korra slipped out of bed to get some water, leaving the most gentle kiss on Asami’s forehead before heading downstairs.

With sleep still in her eyes, she helped herself to a glass, but almost choked on it when Mrs. Sato entered the kitchen. She had caught Korra entirely by surprise, who had forgotten that they were home. 

“Good morning,” Mrs. Sato greeted. “It’s… Korra, right?”

“Yes,” Korra responded. “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

It was clear who Asami inherited most of her looks from. She had the same shade of green in her irises as her mother’s did, the same sharp features and likeness, all the way down to the waves of their hair.

As they exchanged small talk, Mrs. Sato consciously formed her impression of Korra and it was clear why Asami took such a liking to her. Korra’s charming demeanor presented her as a friendly and welcoming person, and Mrs. Sato was happy that someone like that was around her daughter.

Above everything else, what she felt the most was  _ relief. _

Relief that she saw kindness in Korra’s smile and confidence in the way she carried herself. Relief that there was strength in her eyes and gentleness in how she spoke. Relief that Asami was spending time with someone Mrs. Sato could trust to protect her and be her support when they couldn’t.

“Thank you, Korra,” she said. “I am grateful to you and for you.”

There was a confused expression on Korra’s face. She didn’t understand the reason for sentiment, especially when she was sure she hadn’t done anything to earn its worth.

“What do you mean, Mrs. Sato?” she asked curiously.

“You’ve probably been there for Asami now more than we ever have,” Mrs. Sato responded. There was a sullen look in her eyes, as if she had long accepted the struggles of her strained relationship with her daughter but still hoped for a change. “I’m glad she has you,” she said.

Of all the titles Korra had throughout her life, of all the times she’s scored the highest points, been called captain and MVP, and won trophies and games and competitions--they all paled in comparison to how important she felt now.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of fluffy wholesomeness :)

Korra already knew Asami had something on her mind the moment she walked into fourth period. She resisted the urge to pass her a note and decided to ask about it after class. 

“My parents are going away again,” Asami answered when Korra brought it up later.

Mr. and Mrs. Sato had been home for a few weeks now. They slept early and worked during certain hours so Korra was only able to wave hello here and there. But their workload was light on certain days, and that was when Korra had the chance to have conversations with them.

Most of the time Asami spent with her parents was in silence, and if one of them tried to initiate chatting with her, it felt too forced and terribly awkward. She herself didn’t attempt to start anything; she already knew that the topics they talked about would either be how she was doing in school, the family business, or the potential college she would attend soon.

It was all so repetitive to her; they were the threads that wove the safety blanket that Hiroshi and Yasuko would choose when they couldn’t think of anything else to talk about. Unfortunately, they did that too often. 

But Korra on the other hand, was a talkative, un-shy, ball of energetic curiosity. She liked asking them questions about what occurred at work and what they liked to do outside of it. Asami didn’t think Korra would get much from their responses, but she was surprised to find out things she didn’t even know about her parents.

When Yasuko didn’t work and she was back in the house, she liked to tend to the flowerbeds and vegetable plants in the side yard garden. The tomatoes were almost ready for harvesting and she wondered what dishes to make from them. 

Hiroshi sometimes listened to instrumentals while signing and processing papers, the music proving to be a helpful destresser. He was unaware that he had movie scores and soundtracks on his playlist, which was why the girls were surprised when they were watching Disney movies and he would pop in to say he recognized the tune.

It was easy for Asami to tell that her parents had quickly grown fond of Korra. Sometimes, her mom would set a fourth plate for dinner just in case she decided to stop by after practice. When her dad would say a joke that no one laughed at, he would huff and say, “Korra would have thought it was funny.”

It seemed that Korra had the ability to charm just about anyone, which wasn’t news to Asami. 

But the announcement of Hiroshi and Yasuko’s traveling saddened Korra and Asami both, especially since they had just begun to form and reform a bond together. Asami was starting to feel more and more comfortable engaging with her parents, only for them to be whisked away again.

“Where are they going this time?” Korra asked. 

She and Asami had decided to get smoothies after their last period. They made sure to include four more drinks to their orders for each of their parents. One of the things Asami recently found out about her dad was that he actually really liked pineapple, and she was excited to give the smoothie to him. 

“They’re going to Goshun,” Asami replied. They sat at a table with their drinks, waiting for the others to be ready.

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember her geography. She sipped through her straw harder, as if it would help her focus. “Earth Nation right?”

“Yeah, right on the outskirts,” Asami responded, amused with Korra’s adorable ‘concentrating’ face. “I like the city, but Goshun is more well-known for its countryside. It would have been nice to see...”

Asami looked aside and Korra caught onto her trailing off. 

“Do you want to go with them?”

“Not really,” Asami answered. She lifted her eyes to meet Korra’s. “I’ve been with them on plenty of their business trips, remember? They’re all so boring and I had to be homeschooled by a bunch of different tutors--” she shook her head. “It was all so complicated. And when I’m here, it doesn’t have to be.”

Korra leaned back in her seat. “Yeah, I see that. It’s just too bad, though. They’re leaving over spring break too, and it would have been fun to go somewhere nice like Goshun.”

When Asami didn’t respond, Korra glanced at her and noticed the thinking expression on her face. It usually emerged when she was formulating some sort of idea, and Korra was concerned with what she had in mind.

“Asa--?”

“I’ll go if you come with me,” Asami stated.

Korra’s eyes widened. “W-with you and your parents?”

“Yes!” Asami replied, eyes brightening as her excitement grew. “We won’t stay as long as they will, but we can walk through the streets and go into shops and--”

She paused to read Korra, who was silent across the table. Asami suddenly felt bashful. She realized she was pushing on this vacation to someone who might not have even wanted to go.

She sighed. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m forcing it,” she apologized. “I didn’t m--”

“I don’t have any cute vacation outfits,” Korra blurted. She turned to Asami, who was looking at her in surprise. “I’m going to need to go shopping, ASAP.”

Their order was called out and Korra went to go get it, leaving Asami stunned in the realization that Korra had just agreed to her offer, and that they were going to be traveling together. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you've been lacking wholesomeness, this is the chapter for you :)

Korra didn’t think her parents would say yes to her being gone for half a week, but when they found out she was going on a trip with Asami and her family, they became more excited than she was.

It took her nearly a whole day to pack because Senna was obsessing over the clothes Asami helped pick out for her and all the while, Tonraq was trying to give her “advice” on how to charm her girl even more.

Korra felt like she facepalmed so many times, there had to have been a hand-shaped mark on her forehead. 

The train ride was about two and a half hours and since they left so early, Korra and Asami slept through most of it and woke up in time to see the sunrise through the mountains. It was a sight Korra looked at for as long as she could. She didn’t want to forget the beautiful scenery and the feeling of Asami’s hand holding hers under their shared blanket. 

Once they arrived in Goshun, Korra and the Satos went from train to car, loading up their belongings and driving to their hotel. From the passenger seat, Hiroshi narrated the experience as they passed through buildings and shops and restaurants and bridges, telling Korra facts or recalling past experiences.

“There used to be a building here at this spot but it kept changing through different leasers so much they they turned it into a parking garage.”

“The lady that owns that flower shop is a friend of Yasuko’s from high school.”

“I took Asami to that burrito place when she was younger and she ate so much, she had to be carried to the car.”

“That was your fault!” Asami exclaimed. “You let me have too much food!”

Korra burst out in laughter and the sound of her hilarity seemed to calm Asami out of her embarrassment. She realized she didn’t mind being teased if it meant that Korra would end up laughing. 

The hotels she and her parents frequently stayed at weren’t too far from the train station, but they had driven out farther than usual. They began to see less city streets and high rises, going down larger roads with a more open sky and sprawling grassy fields making up the view out their window. 

Curiosity got the best of Korra, who decided to ask the question both on her mind and Asami’s. 

“Where are we going to be staying?”

It seemed her timing was perfect because Yasuko turned into the driveway leading to a small house, too large to be called a cottage, but cozy enough to emanate the same warm, snug feeling. All four of them spilled out of the car after it parked and the adults prepared to unload while Korra and Asami peered up at the house.

It had a dark-tile roof and black panels that contrasted against a cream-white exterior. There was a sitting area on the front porch and in the heat, Korra made a note to find time to lounge there, drinking iced tea and lemonade before the trip was over.

Asami glanced at Hiroshi questioningly.

“No hotel?” she asked.

Her father shrugged. “Ah, we’ve been to plenty. Besides, all our meetings and events will be held in the hotels in the city anyways, so we won’t be missing out on much.”

“And it’s a special occasion,” Yasuko added, handing Asami her bag. “Korra’s with us. We thought you two would enjoy seeing more of the countryside, since you’ll be spending most of the time in the city.”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances, wide smiles on both of their faces. Once they got all their belongings, they raced to the house and rushed inside. 

*

With no meetings scheduled until the next day, Hiroshi and Yasuko spent most of the afternoon relaxing while Korra and Asami took naps. 

They arrived in Goshun and settled in the house early enough to be done by lunchtime, freeing them from wasting a day of travel. After getting their rest, they decided to head into town to gather some groceries for their stay. 

Korra and Asami loaded up the cart with snack essentials: cinnamon rolls, cookie dough, cups of noodles, pizza rolls and chicken nuggets. They strategically rationed their portions, aware that they had to get enough to munch on for four days, but also not too much.

Once they got back to the house, the girls threw some pizza rolls in the oven for a snack before going out to dinner. Hiroshi stole a few when he thought no one was looking, but Korra peeped his thievery and playfully called out his actions.

He was the most excited about the restaurant. He loved that it was right by the lake so they could have a beautiful view while eating. 

The place was also dedicated to serving the freshest ingredients, which meant changing their menu to adhere to each season. It was springtime, and he was curious to see the dishes they had to offer since he and Yasuko had last visited.

They arrived at the restaurant just as the sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted in soft pinks and yellows as they enjoyed their food. 

Under the table, Asami wrapped her leg around Korra’s, making Korra stifle a laugh. They’ve been laying off their usual displays of affection since they were going to be around Hiroshi and Yasuko, but now Asami was being starved from one of her love languages. Korra reached over to put her hand on Asami’s lap.

_ This is all so perfect _ , Yasuko thought; the food, the sunset, the people around her. She was glad to see Asami so happy, and she couldn’t help but feel that it was mostly because of Korra.

After they were finished, Korra headed to the bathroom as they made their way out of the restaurant. As they waited for her outside, Hiroshi and Yasuko felt like it was the perfect time to say what they’ve been wanting to say.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she said, which softened Asami’s expression. Hiroshi put his arm around Yasuko. “We’re really glad you came along this time,” he added with a small smile. 

Asami looked at her parents standing before her, genuine happiness so clear to see on their faces. For some reason, she felt her throat strain and she reminded herself to breathe evenly as she swallowed down the possibility of crying.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” she replied. “But I’m happy to be here.”

Before she knew it, she was pulled into a hug, fondly squished in between Hiroshi and Yasuko. She gave into the embrace and put her arms around them, unable to hold back happy tears.

Korra returned in time for the Satos to pull back and recompose themselves. She was glad the alone time brought them some much needed closure. 

“Ready to go?” she asked them as Hiroshi fished out the car keys. Asami took hold of her arm. 

“Ready.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more vacation wholesomeness; Korra gives Asami some reassurance

Asami and Korra rose with the sun to make breakfast for themselves and for the adults, whose first meetings were scheduled very early in the morning.

Although Hiroshi and Yasuko were most likely already getting dressed, the girls wanted to make as little noise as they could. It was still only dawn, and being loud in a house in the countryside seemed like a crime.

Still, for some reason, everything was funnier when their purpose was to be quiet. While Korra was making bacon, she fearfully jumped back at the popping oil and Asami held onto the counter as she desperately tried to hold in her laughter. Karma got her back though, because a small drop of oil landed on her foot, and Korra snorted so loud they were nearly on the floor. 

They were able to breathe once Hiroshi and Yasuko came to the kitchen and indulged in the breakfast the girls had prepared for them. In between forkfuls of bacon and eggs, they discussed the day’s itinerary and reminded Korra and Asami that they would be occupied with work for most of the day.

Yasuko suggested that Asami should take Korra into town to explore and maybe go inside the shops while Hiroshi offered his favorite restaurant recommendations. Korra promised she would send them pictures of their adventures, which the CEOs looked forward to when they wanted a break from the lull of business.

After breakfast, Hiroshi and Yasuko left for work while Korra and Asami cleaned up the table and readied themselves for the day. 

They spent most of the afternoon strolling through the busy streets, where Korra had seen most of Goshun’s foot traffic. She was thankful that it wasn’t too crowded, but there were enough people to observe while she and Asami walked around. 

Together, they went into boutiques and bakeries, candy shops and souvenir stores, cafes and small stores that caught their eyes. More often than not, one of them would leave with a bag in hand and they didn’t limit themselves to how much they should be purchasing, after all, they were on vacation.

When they were hungry, the two took Hiroshi’s advice and had lunch at a certain pizza place by the east shore of the lake. Korra sent a picture of their view to him and to Yasuko, who replied with an interesting choice of emojis, much to Asami’s embarrassment. 

They shared a whole pizza, but had also scarfed down fried raviolis, a cup of fagioli soup each, and calamari━which Korra nearly cleared all by herself. Dessert was in the bags from the bakery and cafe that they obtained while strolling around. Korra had chosen a handful of macarons and Asami got a slice of tiramisu, which they finished at home.

All the walking and eating drained their energy though, and they needed to recharge so it was naptime as soon as they hit the bed. Korra swore it was the best nap she’s ever had. She and Asami woke up in time for snuggles though, right before they had to get ready for dinner.

*

Asami had only seen Korra dressed up when they were attending their parents’ formal events, and even then, their attire would be more professional and modest to suit the occasion.

But she knew exactly what kind of outfit Korra was going to wear, since she helped her pick it out herself, and she had accepted that the dress was more for her than for Korra, especially since she was going to be staring at her the whole time 

Korra had an amazing figure, and Asami didn’t know why she didn’t show it off more. The dress she picked was navy blue━Korra’s signature color━and its neckline lowered all the way to a V, showing off enough of her collarbones and chest. The dress hung from her shoulders on thin straps and ended mid-thigh, displaying her perfectly toned legs. Korra looked absolutely stunning and Asami couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

Likewise, Korra wasn’t any better off.

Asami’s maroon dress was a bit longer, with a leg slit and a higher neckline, though it showed a bit of her smooth back, making Korra adamant about walking behind Asami the whole night. The fabric hugged her in all the right places, making her curves more prominent━especially her hips━and Korra kept reminding herself to be on her best behavior. 

And she was, being all the more charming that night, her smile as sparkling as the light that shone against Asami’s necklace. 

They went to a hibachi grill, where chefs cooked their dinner directly in front of them, sauteing vegetables and steak and shrimp pieces and Korra volunteered when they asked if anyone wanted to try catching a piece of zucchini in their mouth. It made Asami want to try, though she was tossed a tiny cut of steak and Korra was jealous that she didn’t get to have that instead.

They finished their plates and managed to save room for a small dessert at the end, but they weren’t ready to go home right away.

Asami knew there was a park nearby, so she suggested to Korra that they should walk off the ten pounds that they just probably gained from all the eating they had done that day, and Korra gladly agreed to it.

*

They strolled together in comfortable quietness, listening to the ambient sounds of the park in the early evening until Korra broke the silence.

“It’s okay, you know,” she said.

Asami glanced at her questioningly. “What’s okay?” she asked.

Korra grinned as they walked on. “It’s okay to fall in love with me.”

Asami rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile. “Oh please.” She shoved Korra playfully, who loudly expressed her defense. 

“I’m serious!” Korra said. “You might as well do it, since I’m already in love with you anyways.”

Asami wasn’t sure if she was just playing around like she always was, but it caught her off guard all the same. She tried to rearrange her shocked expression, but the softness in Korra’s voice was leading her to believe that she had actually meant it and it scared her enough to ask. 

“So… what if you really are in love with me?”

She almost stumbled over her words. It was a sentence that she was afraid to say.

“Would that really be such a bad thing?” Korra asked. Their pace was slowing, like both of them were putting more focus into the subject of their conversation rather than their actions. 

“You wouldn’t know what you’d be getting into,” Asami said in a small voice. 

Korra placed herself in front of Asami’s path, blocking her from taking another step and making her raise her head so their eyes met. The abrupt stop had quickly closed the distance between them and Asami thought of stepping back to regain the space, but before she could, Korra brought a hand to the side of her face, delicate fingers brushing against her cheek.

“So talk to me,” Korra stated, her soothing blue eyes filled with longing, “whatever it is, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

Asami averted Korra’s gaze even though she was right in front of her.  _ So what if I did tell her? _ she thought.  _ What if I show her my innermost parts and it repulses her so much that she decides to abandon me right then and there? _

Asami wouldn’t have blamed Korra if she did anyways. She was used to people leaving━people who have only seen the surface of her true self. Because of that, she only assumed the worst if she let someone see the rest of her. 

“How do you know that?” she asked, still looking away. “How do you know you’ll stay after seeing the worst parts of someone?”

Korra has known pain in more ways than one. She’s broken bones and fractured them. She’s suffered sprains and pulled muscles and caused heartaches, but she’d rather go through it  _ all  _ again than see Asami like this, doubtful and hurting.

Korra’s hands were so gentle, so careful, touching Asami’s face tenderly as if she could break and fall apart right in the palm of her hands. Green eyes blinked up at Korra, who managed a smile so warm and soothing, it melted the ice of Asami’s uncertainty.

“I guess that’s just what happens when you love someone,” Korra explained. “Even through the worst parts, you stay. And that’s what I’m going to do.”

This devotion was a fear that Asami didn’t know she had. She pulled away from Korra and turned aside, hugging herself against the chill of the night.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” she said, shutting her eyes. “It’s too much.”

It didn’t take long for Korra to wrap her coat around Asami’s shoulders, warding off the cold. Asami looked at her in surprise.

“Nothing about you is ever too much,” Korra stated. “And you’re not asking me to do anything. I  _ want _ to be with you, I hope you know that.”

Asami glanced at her in disbelief. She wondered what Korra saw in her that made her so stubbornly determined to stay, so unshakable in her crusade to be with Asami exactly as she had promised. For so long, Asami believed that being loved was impossible but Korra was right in front of her, begging to shower her in fondness and affection. She was making it seem like Asami was so easy to love.

And for once, Asami began to believe it.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's aries side shows; hope you don't get sick of sweet chapters lol

Despite Hiroshi and Yasuko having a full schedule for the day, they made sure to save a gap around lunchtime to eat with Korra and Asami, which meant more to Asami than anyone knew. 

It showed her that they really were willing to make time for her—in fact this whole trip proved just that. Although they did so without expecting anything in return, Asami was determined to do what she could to make them feel the same way about her. A few months ago, if she was asked about her parents, she would have sunk into herself to avoid answering the question. But now the thought of them brought a smile to her face, and she felt nothing more than happiness that her family now meant something special to her. 

So as they spent their last few moments of the trip together in the living room watching a movie, Asami huddled close to Korra, grateful and content to be surrounded by the people she cared about the most.

They went home early the next morning, sent off by Hiroshi and Yasuko at the train station with tight embraces and a small bag of pastries from the bakery they frequented when they went into the city each day.

Nothing was going to bring Asami down from the high of the vacation and Korra felt the same way. But returning to reality hit her harder than she had expected it to.

There was an important game the weekend they returned, and despite her doing her best as always, Korra fell short this time and the bite of the consequences came down harshly. 

One of her teammates was less forgiving than the rest. “Where the hell was your head at, Korra?” she demanded, irritation all too present.

“Easy,” Korra replied, keeping her voice even despite her own frustrations. “It was a shit game, but that’s all it was. We’ll bounce back during the next one.”

“You haven’t been carrying your weight lately,” the girl remarked. “It’s probably because you spend too much time with Asami fucking Sato, isn’t it?”

Korra had done well with keeping her composure, but once Asami was mentioned she let go of the reins that kept her anger at a distance. She stepped close to her teammate, staring her down with fatal eyes.

“Keep her name out of your mouth,” Korra warned.

It only made the girl more aggravated, appalled that Korra would defend the girl that had been known to sew discord into whatever she touched. “I told you that girl was nothing but trouble, didn’t I?” she said. “And now look─”

The rest of the girls barely saw Korra’s hand move, but they must have because now their teammate was sprawled on the grass, rubbing her jaw. She didn’t stay down so easily, lashing back at Korra with clenched fists and an affronted ego.

*

Korra came home with bruised knuckles and bloody nose, which Asami tended to as carefully as she could.

She found Korra in the bathroom, rushing to nurse her own wounds in an attempt to clean them before Asami could see and worry about her, but she stopped as soon as she saw Asami’s reflection in the mirror. 

Asami worried and scolded and wiped and kissed and bandaged as Korra pouted silently. She didn’t like being scolded just as much as she didn’t like worrying Asami, but it was worth the price if it meant defending her honor and putting assholes in their place. Asami disagreed. Nothing was worth Korra getting hurt.

Even though she was all cleaned up, there was still a clouded look in Korra’s eyes that added to Asami’s concern. They sat on the edge of her bed, Korra’s shoulders slumped with an unseen weight that Asami wanted to lift away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, her fingers slipping into Korra’s short brown tufts. Her touch eased Korra, who released a sigh so heavy it was as if she were trying to expel her frustrations through one breath.

“They were being jerks, but… I feel like I let them all down,” Korra admitted, bitterly. “I feel like I failed.”

Asami had never been in a position where someone needed her comfort, her consolation. Her throat strained, unsure of how to respond. She was grateful to have something to touch, otherwise her hands would be awkwardly fidgeting. But she was frantically searching her mind for something to say or something to do─ _ anything _ ─to make Korra feel better.

The softness of Korra’s voice brings Asami away from her thoughts.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said, leaning back to rest her head on Asami’s shoulder. “I always feel better when you’re around.”

A moment of confusion washed over Asami, who didn’t think she had done anything to ward off Korra's doubts. She couldn't believe she had such an effect on her, but the proof was leaning against Asami's chest; Korra's eyes were closed, her breathing even, fully immersed in Asami's comfort, and Asami knew that nothing actually had to be said or done. 

She only had to be there. Asami wrapped her arms tighter around Korra and planted a kiss on the top of her head, a promise that she always would be. 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh they're so cute

Korra and Asami decided to have a night in, complete with PJs, a movie, takeout and snacks, and a horde of blankets.

They had a few weeks before finals and felt that it would be wise to take advantage of their free time before it would all be occupied with studying. So once the weekend approached, they decided to spend it as chill as they could.

Unfortunately it seemed it wouldn’t be as relaxing as Korra had hoped. Asami was in the mood for a scary movie and nothing was changing her preference. Korra had no choice but to give in, even though she knew she would be plagued with nightmares that night. 

“Then you might as well just stay the night,” Asami suggested, giving Korra a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t need to be protected!” Korra scoffed, pushing Asami aside. “It’s just a movie.”

Korra could sit through monster flicks, thrillers, and ghoulish stories but she drew the line at ghosts and hauntings. She absolutely hated nothing more. No matter how much she convinced herself that she was too brave to be scared of spirits, they always found a way to make her turn on her night light.

Asami on the other hand, lived for the suspense that glued her eyes to the screen. More than that, she really appreciated a good horror story. Sometimes they were beautifully tragic, like Hill House and Blair Manor. Other times, they were just downright terrifying and it excited her to watch.

Of course, she decided on watching exactly what Korra was most fearful of, partly because she had been waiting to watch that specific movie for a while now and partly because she knew Korra would come closer in vicinity as the movie progressed and played out.

Either way, Asami knew she would be entertained.

Korra’s eyes were the only thing visible from the blanket-wrapped burrito that she had turned herself into. Asami’s arms were a safe haven that she constantly dove into, especially during the eerily quiet scenes that came right before a jump scare. 

The movie was displaying its most terrifying scenes and Korra was ready to just cover her face until it just ended, but she didn’t want to look  _ that  _ lame in front of Asami.

“You really enjoy this stuff?” Korra asked in disbelief.

Asami tossed some popcorn into her mouth and tried to hide her amused expression. “It’s fun,” she replied. “Aren’t you having fun?”

Korra jerked the blanket over herself as a scream wailed from the TV. Asami struggled to hold in her laughter. She didn’t think Korra could get any cuter, but here she was being actively proved wrong.

When the movie was finally over, Korra still kept the blanket wrapped around her as she helped Asami clean up their mess. She decided to spend the night because Asami said she wouldn’t walk her to her car. Korra wasn’t going to take the risk of having her soul stolen by some ain’t-shit demon so she stuck to playing it safe.

Asami was only joking of course, but she wasn’t going to try to change Korra’s mind about sleeping over.

They headed upstairs to get ready for bed, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before arranging the pillows and sheets to be more comfortable when they lie down. Despite school and helping her parents with certain things for the business and the movie, Asami wasn’t tired just yet. She was still in the mood for a little bit of chaos.

“I was hoping for something suspenseful, but the movie wasn’t actually that scary,” Asami said. “It didn’t scare you, did it?”

“No,” Korra scoffed, puffing out her chest. “Of course not.”

“Okay well then can you go downstairs and get me a glass of water please?” Asami asked. She managed to hold back a snicker as Korra’s doubt showed clearly on her face. 

“If you’re scared, I can come with you,” Asami suggested.

“No, no I’ll be fine!” Korra opposed. “Have some faith in me.”

She walked out of the room and Asami waited for a moment before sneaking out to follow her, opening the door slightly before slipping through and watching as Korra descended the stairs. 

Asami snorted into her hand. Korra was walking with her back against the wall, her eyes furtively darting around to look for anything hiding in the shadows that might have wanted to find out what her hands were capable of. Korra wasn’t above fighting ghosts. She wasn’t going to hesitate making it die twice.

As she reached the bottom step and walked across the floor to get to the kitchen, Asami carefully crept down. She realized that Korra was turning on every single light, not wanting to take any chances. Asami swore she was going to explode if she kept stopping herself from bursting out into laughter.

She could hear the opening and closing of a cupboard, and then the sound of water being dispensed from the fridge. Asami tucked herself into the corner by the archway, evening her breathing so she could stay as quiet as she could.

When the kitchen lights turned off, she got into a ready position. 

Eventually, Korra walked by and Asami pounced, shouting at her loudly and making Korra scream. She didn’t drop the glass but water went everywhere and she was clutching her chest like she just had a heart attack.

Asami was doubled over, cackling, with tears in her eyes. She tried to put a hand on Korra to lean on her for support, but Korra jerked away, shocked that Asami had the audacity to even touch her after what she just did. 

“YOU ASSHOLE.”

Korra’s anguish only made Asami laugh harder, and now she was clutching onto the furniture, wheezing. Asami straightened up once she realized Korra was walking over with a murderous look in her eyes. She started stepping away, and then ended up running as Korra chased after her.

Asami rounded the corner, shrieking her apology, but Korra didn’t show any signs of slowing down. In fact, she seemed to go faster and Asami tried to zigzag around the living room to shake her, but Korra was intent on getting her revenge.

Once she caught Asami, they tumbled onto the couch and Korra started poking at Asami’s sides and her stomach and her neck, tickling every spot that made her giggle uncontrollably.

“No!” Asami protested. “No please! I’m going to pass out!”

She was red in the face, laughter pouring out as Korra continued her onslaught, avenging herself for how she was wronged. When Korra decided it was enough, she ceased her tickling and pulled aside Asami’s shirt to blow a raspberry against her stomach. Asami gleefully shouted her opposition and Korra moved up to plant kisses all over her face, each one more gentle than the last.

Asami put her arms around Korra, smiling and breathless. “Are we even now?” she asked, fixing a strand of brown hair that brushed against her nose. 

Korra pressed one more kiss onto Asami’s forehead. “Absolutely not,” she responded, “what you did was unforgivable.”

Asami narrowed her eyes playfully as Korra displayed a teasing grin. “Then how can I be forgiven?”

“You’re just going to have to kiss me until I decide you’ve made up for it,” Korra answered with a shrug. Asami deemed it a fair exchange and pulled Korra close to kiss her and start on her reparations. 


End file.
